Letters to an Innkeeper
by TheMushroomExcuse
Summary: In the midst of tracking down evil Artie, the agents are trying to cope with the death of one of their close friends. Spoilers up to 4.09
1. Chapter 1: Myka

Chapter 1: Myka

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the creators, actors, or anyone involved with the making of this wonderful SyFy show, Warehouse 13. I am not using this literary work for monetary gain. I am only borrowing these characters and previously created plots to have a basis for my imagination. In other words, I love this show. I never want it to end.

Author's note: I created this story with the notion that these characters will be pretty shaken up. I wrote them purposely to sound unlike their normal selves, because in a tragedy like this, people change. If this story sounds a bit to out of character or boring, let me know in your reviews. This is my first Warehouse 13 fanfiction, and I hope you like it. Spoilers up to 4.09, "The Ones You Love." Also, I don't have a beta reader. All mistakes are mine.

_Myka_

Dear Leena,

Years ago, my school counselor told us that a good way to cope with tragic loss was to write our thoughts out to the one who has passed away. I have suggested this to Pete and Claudia, who are currently sitting next to me on an airplane to Paris. When we returned to the Warehouse, Mrs. Frederic told us to track down Artie, who has had a huge psychotic break. He as basically taken us on a chase half way around the globe. Once this all plays out, we are going to research ways to bring you back. I really miss you. I don't this I have ever told you how much you meant to me. When I found you lifeless on that cold concrete floor, I screamed. I was frozen there, thinking of how I never got to say goodbye, or how I took your job for granted. I was stuck that way until Pete snapped me out of it. By that point, Claudia was there, and the three of us simultaneously hugged each other and let the tears fall freely. You know Pete never cries, but when he does, it means he has lost something that had a permanent place in his big heart. The vibe he received on the way back to the Warehouse was as big as it was when his father died when Pete was twelve year old. Claudia has lost so many people in her life and when she found your cold body, she basically had a mental breakdown. I haven't seen her so vulnerable since the day we found Steve's body in that hangar. You have played a vital role into shaping her into a wonderful, empowered young woman. I know we are all grown adults, but loosing someone we care about and love is never easy. For me, I not only lost a friend, but I have lost a sister. You were like the greatest sister I never had, even if I've never talked about it. You had such a way with people, and you were very much a part of my life. Even though you weren't actually in the field, you were our solid rock. We could be normal around you, and we could ask you for advice and you wold never turn us away. My pen is slowly running out of ink, so I will write you later. This writing therapy really does help. I know I do not sound like my uptight bookish self, but my emotions are far too gone with you dead and Artie psycho. Hopefully I will see you soon, and hopefully we an fix this astrolabe conundrum. Whatever happens, know that you were, are , and will forever be a vital piece of the puzzle of my life, and that I will always love you like a sister.

'Till we meet again,

_Myka Ophelia Bering_

A/N So guys… should I keep going? I already have Pete's letter drafted, I just have to type it. Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2: Pete

Chapter 2: Pete

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the creators, actors, or anyone involved with the making of this wonderful SyFy show, Warehouse 13. I am not using this literary work for monetary gain. I am only borrowing these characters and previously created plots to have a basis for my imagination. In other words, I love this show. I never want it to end.

Author's note: Again, no beta. I hope this isn't too terribly painful to read.

Dear Leena,

Myks told me that I should write a letter to you. I have nooo idea what about though. She said I should tell you everything I've ever wanted to say to you. So, I suppose I could start out by saying that when I first met you, I had a crush on you. I thought that you were beautiful. The way you treated me was more motherly than I could have expected, so I thought that having a relationship would be strange, and possibly disrespectful of you. The next part probably sounds so cliché coming from me, but I say this with pure honesty. I found out what you were really like, and you were just like my big sister. You were always there for me, and I looked up to you in ways I am only just discovering now. I admired your communication and people skills. You had you way of making people feel comfortable. Oh, did I mention that you made the best cookies? They are better than the ones my dad made when he would get home from work. The thing that I never got to thank you for, is for always being there for Myka and Claudia. Those two, my mom, my sister, and you are the most important women in my life. I know that you helped Claudia after Jinks died, and you helped Myka right after HG lied and stole from us. Had Claudia run away and Myka left, I would have literally gone all cookoo.I know that I am never there for those "girl talks," but if I were, I would come to find out that you really influenced their decisions everyday. You have helped me "grow up" a little bit. I've realized over the last couple of years that I walk a really fine line between being a man and being a young boy. You guys have taught me that sometimes the latter can cause great harm to the ones you love. I know that if you were to really read this, you would be saying "Where are all the funnies, Pete?" Well, I am here to say that loosing you or part of my Warehouse family is and would be like loosing my dad all over again. It is a pain that I never want anyone to experience. Unfortunately, the moment evil Artie pulled that trigger, part of my heart felt like it was being ripped in two. So right now, as I sit next to Claudia and Myka, I can't keep my emotions tamed. I was literally tearing up all the way to the airport, and the only reason I am not currently teary eyed now is because I need to be strong for the girls. I also need to get my head in the game so humanity will be saved again, if you know what I am talking about. Know that I will always love you like a sister, mentor, and friend. Hopefully we can get our way out of this one, so I can hug you.

Love,

Peter Lattimer

PS. I would give up junk food and eat salad for the rest of my life just to see you alive again. You know I hate salad with a burning passion. It is the same amount of hate I have for alcohol.

PPS. Cookies didn't help me this time.

Authors Note: So, should I write Claudia's Letter? That one will have the most substance to it because Claudia had the most action with Leena early on, and I can play off that. Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Claudia

Chapter 3: Claudia

Author's note: Same disclaimer as before, and I hope this is going to turn out well.

Dearest Leena,

I really am not good with this whole written communication deal. Myka insisted that I give this "writing therapy" a try, so here I am. She also insisted that I write out everything that I have ever wanted to say to you, but never got the chance to. Leena, I really miss you. You have only been gone for a few hours, but it feels like an eternity. I know I never said this enough, but thank you. Thank you for being there, thank you for cooking, thank you for always believing in me when Artie was being annoying, and thank you for being you. When I first came to the Warehouse, the only thing I had in mind was to bring Joshua back. I never really thought about what would happen after all was said and done. In the end, I think that the thing that I was really looking for was a family. After my mom and dad died, all I had left was Joshua. Once he disappeared in that streak of light, my whole family was gone. I think I really just wanted to get him back simply because he was my only relative. Right now, I never see him, and he is not really involved in my immediate life. So the root of the problem when I was young was that I didn't have any love in my life. I know Josh loves me and all, but there just isn't that sparkle like there was when we were young. That probably has something to do with me only being, like, 5 years younger than him now but hey, whatevs. When I came into the Warehouse family, I was welcomed with open arms. You were like a mother to me, and you weren't bossy like Artie is. Grumble Grumble. When I found you on that floor in the Bronze sector, I refused to believe it until I saw Myka and Pete, faces grim. I had to believe that you were in a coma or you were playing dead or something to rid myself of that awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. When we all embraced over your dead body, it felt like Steve had died all over again. I thought about all the good times we've had, like the time that we chased Pete upstairs to get popcorn after our "Raymond St. James" fiasco. Also, that time after the super hero came to life, when we helped Myka surprise Pete with that flat screen and the comic book. He is such a little kid. Remember when you went artifact hunting with us with that list of artifacts we had to find? Well I know Artie really enjoyed that mission with you. Well, minus the golf club that turned him super angry. You laughed at all my jokes, even when they weren't funny. You've gotta admit though, that my jokes far outrank Pete's any day. Oh, and thank you for not getting mad at us for jumping over your couches at the B&B when Pete was trying to take the handheld game from me when I was trying to beat his high score. It really was necessary, though because he stole it from me the first time. I thought about the sad times, like when Myka decided she was going to leave the Warehouse after HG tricked us. You took care of us when we were grieving, and you didn't once get angry or stressed. That time with Steve dead was also a heart clincher. You were there to make sure I didn't do anything super stupid, like I am known to do. You welcomed Jinksy back with open arms. Oh, remember the day when Myka got trapped in Lewis Carroll's mirror? Artie outright ignored Myka! I tried to tell him, and only you listened. I think we made a great team! Perhaps my fondest memory was the time that MacPherson framed me. The reason I say that is because that is when people finally and truly began to trust me and accept me. I hated you for it, for a long time. Once Myka showed me that it was the artifact's fault, and not yours, I realized that you must have felt much, much worse than I had. I finally just decided to suck it up and put all my anger on MacPherson and that stupid pearl of wisdom and finding him and HG Wells. After that, we were all good and dandy. I think that these fights just strengthen our relationships. Todd's date fiasco also brought our whole family together. Artie was super concerned for my wellbeing, which was realllllyyyyy annoying, and Pete was the overprotective big brother. He didn't really act concerned, but under it all, I could tell he was trying to keep my heart from being broken. You and Myka were like the gossipy sister and best friend. I think that when we broke up, the fact that you guys cared about my outer life was touching enough to help me move on and forget about him. You were always concerned when we agents in the field needed help. You were always more than willing to drop everything and help. I think you were the only one in our group aside from Mrs. Frederic who really understood the true dangers of this crazy insane job, so you were willing to burn a few loaves of bread to help out. I will always appreciate your aura reading skills, even thought at points it got annoying. In truth, it really got me in touch with my deep, inner emotions. Did I mention you were also a really great artist? I mean that not only with painting, but also with culinary arts. I. Loved. Your. Cookies. Oh I also liked your pies, your salad wraps, your fresh fruit smoothies, and all the other dishes you make. I really missed them whenever I was away from the B&B. Did I ever mention that Trailer loved you? I wonder what is gonna happen when you don't come home. He is going to be devastated! His two favorite people are gone. Well, Artie hopefully will only be gone for a few months. If this plays out right, Artie will not be insane and we can separate him from his alternate self, and the world will be right. The repercussions of this won't go away, but hopefully the immediate ones will be resolved. Everyone thought there was no way for Steve to come back, but I believed in him. And I believe in you, too. I believe that anything in the Warehouse world is possible, at that includes bringing you home. I will, Leena. I will. Life would be unbearable without you, any of you, and I may as well move out of the B&B and live with Artie at the Warehouse because everywhere I look in that place, it reminds me of you. So, I will bring you back. I love you like a sister, Leena. Talk to you soon.

Claudia Donovan

PS. Did you ever read the manual? Because it seems like you know wayyyy more than Pete does about the Warehouse.

PPS. I know this may potentially come across as creepy stalkerish, but why do you always wear that same necklace? For the years I've known you, you have always worn it, and have never taken it off. When you come back, I am asking you about it.

A/N There you guys go! Claudia's letter. That girl is filled with such determination. I hope this didn't come across as too OOC because I couldn't slip any jokes into this one simply because of the nature of this fic. Should I write anyone else like Steve? Or even Mrs. Frederic? 'Cuz I know that Mrs. Frederic had a connection with the younger woman, and I could somehow get Mrs. Frederic to write a letter. Or should I just end it here? Review please!


	4. Chapter 4: Steve

Disclaimer: Disclaimer from chapter one applies.

A/N: For the sake of the story, pretend that the most recent episode has not aired yet. Also, this is what I think the characters would write. I am assuming that Steve is not the communicative type, so this will be super short. Thank you!

Leena,

I know that I haven't actually had enough time at the B&B to have that super deep relationship that Myka, Pete, Artie, and Claudia had with you. What I do know is that you are a truly heart warming person. I know what it is like to loose someone close, since I've lost my sister. These next couple of months will be really hard on us as individuals, and as a team. I really appreciate you looking after all of us agents, and I really appreciate you as a person. I want to personally thank you for making me feel welcome when I first arrived, and the team was in turmoil after Myka's sudden departure. I love how you've never once lied to me. I t makes me feel wonderful! Thank you for being there for Claudia during the 3 days that I was dead. It really helped her to have someone there. I know that this message is quick and to the point, but in the short time I've know you, you have made a dent in my life in a good way, and I wanted to thank you for that. I will miss you in the coming days, but we must get through this, as a family. You are part of our family, and you will forever be. Sleep tight, Leena.

Love,

Steve Jinks

A/N: Mrs. Frederic's letter will be up by Friday, and then the epilogue of Artie's letter will be the last chapter. Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Mrs F

Disclaimer: Disclaimer from chapter one applies.

A/N: Here is Mrs. Frederic's letter. Imagine her sitting at a desk, teary eyed. Hard to picture, huh? And this letter is a fabrication of my own imagination of the past. Also, pretend that this is before the midseason finale, right after she realized that Artie killed Leena. So…. Enjoy!

Dear Leena,

As I write this today, the words are hard to flow. It is not in my nature to be expressive, especially in a textual sense. Mere words can not describe what I truly feel. But no matter what, I want you to know that you were loved and cherished by many. I made you a promise, and now that promise has been broken.I hoped that I would never lay eyes on your dead body, that I may live up to my expectations to look after you. You've made a difference in my life, and even though I may not show it, you are my adopted daughter. No one is more disturbed about Arthur taking your life than I. I must be strong, or the Warehouse will tear me apart, as you know. I do hope our agents will take proper time to grieve, and that Arthur will not take the latest happenings too hard upon himself. When we stumbled upon you as a child, you were so full of life, so caring. I remember on your 5th birthday, you had wanted to donate your toys to the homeless shelter so that the other little children could have nice presents on their birthday's too. That warmed my life, more than you could have imagined. When you were a teenager, you were soft spoken, and did everything possible to make other people pleased. When you stumbled upon your first artifact, I was terrified. I did not want you to be exposed to the perils of my life. You insisted that you wanted to be a Warehouse agent. It took me a while to accept your dream, but when you took it up with the regent board, I was so proud. I was proud that you stood up and reached for your dreams, even when a myriad of others said you could not. As a result of your past, the regents said that you could not be a full agent, but that you could be the Innkeeper, and help out with general tasks at the Warehouse. You took that, and went with it. That is when we discovered your aura reading gift. This would explain why you could always find the good in any person. I was so proud of the woman you had become. I am proud of the woman that you are. Kind, gentle, compassionate, lovely, and I am proud to call you my own. Blood relation should not count, for it is the degree of love that one holds for another that should be counted as family. I love you Leena. Forever and always.

Irene Frederic

A/N Short, but Mrs. Frederic doesn't strike me as the writer type. Review! Final chapter will be up in a few days. Promise!


	6. Chapter 6: Artie

Disclaimer: Disclaimer from chapter 1 applies

A/N: Imagine that this is after the Warehouse agents save the world. Imagine a single tear rolling down Artie's eye. Imagine him writing this at two in the morning after a restless night of tossing and turning. The final chapter.

Dear Leena,  
Myka noticed that I haven't been eating as much as I should at one meal a day, and that I was grieving. Then she told me I should write to you. So…

You know that I am a person of very little words. I do not often say what is on my mind, but in the rare event that I do, it sometimes doesn't come out quite right. I will not say "goodbye" yet, rather I will celebrate my time of knowing you. Save the goodbyes for later, because if I begin to say it now, the emotions will be too much. So, let me start at the beginning.  
I was content leading a very solitary existence, given my own quirkiness and puzzling background. But fate obviously had a different course of action in store for me when I crossed paths with the Warehouse. I was younger, just out of the NSA, and accused of treason. Not exactly the best way to start my mid adult career. I met Mrs. Frederic, changed my name from Weisfelt to Neilson, and was stripped clean of my past. 15 years after I met Mrs. Frederic, she came to the B&B with a little child, not more than 7, and very shy. It took me a while to coax a smile out of you. It took a stuffed bear and a story about my eyebrows! From then on, you called me Mr. Caterpillar Man. I am very surprised that Mrs. Frederic didn't say a thing about the nickname. She just smiled. I could tell that you were everything to Mrs. Frederic. When you turned 14, Mrs. Frederic had you move in to the Bed and Breakfast before you became the Innkeeper, and before I moved to the Warehouse. I remember that when I came home from work, you had your amazing oatmeal scotchies waiting for me. It really brightened up my day after hard hours at work. You bonded with the agents then, and made them comfortable. However, the most unique bond was with the most recent agents. You were Claudia's mother figure, her mentor, and her role model. I know that you two have had your moments, especially after the MacPherson incident, but I know that only strengthened your friendship. To Myka, you are like her sister, the one who she can just be an ordinary woman around instead of her having to put up walls. You were her best friend, and her consultant for many, many things. For Pete, you were like his mother who let him get away with anything. He was able to be a child around you, and you wouldn't get mad at him or anything like that. You had a lot of patience. The three agents were shattered when they heard of your passing. What was worse was that their boss, their Artie had killed you. They had to put aside their grieving to chase after me, and save the world. So very dedicated. Now, they can barely walk around the B&B without seeing things that remind them of you. They are so crushed. Remember when Myka and Pete first got here? Myka was so rigid, so uptight and closed. Pete had such stress, and had just needed someone to rely on completely. Now, Myka is happy, she knocked down her protective walls, and she is content. Pete has loosened up, cleaned up, and has found a family in us, as has Myka. Remember when Claudia first came to us? She was beat up, unloved, and very cold and hating. Now, she is so full of life and is a very smart, beautiful young woman who I would like to call my daughter. I do hope no one reads this because if Claudia gets wind of what I just said, I will have to prepare myself for a sea of teasing and ruthless banter between Pete and her. I believe with my whole heart that their lives have changed for the worse. You were a woman of great influence to them, and you were their rock. Remember when I took you out on a mission with us? That was probably the most fun I have had in the field in a long time. Well, just look over the part where I almost killed some people, but on the bright side… I got to "chill" with you, as Claudia would put it. There are countless other times that I have enjoyed the solitude of your company, because you always obeyed me. I really appreciate your cooking too, and yes, even your diet. That was excruciating. I lived though, and I lost twenty pounds. I will probably gain that much and more back, seeing as how I am stressed and things are moving quickly. I really wish I could erase the last week. I wish I could erase the evil that had taken over me. I wish I could take all the pain of my agents, and never let it see the light of day. It pains me that I (albeit not exactly myself) am the root cause of all the grief. I know it was not the true me who took your life, but I still feel responsible and super compelled to just give up. I do know that is not an option, I have to be strong for those who need comfort. I hate guns. I hate astrolabes. Words can not express what I feel inside, and they are just a small percentage of what I am actually feeling. Hate, anger, sorrow, grief, and I am terrified. I am terrified that I went and took the life of someone in my family, and not once did I bat an eye at it. I am truly sorry Leena. I never want to go through the pain of loosing another person from the Warehouse team. At first, when Myka, Pete, and Claudia came, I really wanted them to leave; I wanted to hate them. I did not want any more people to be close to me, only to loose them in the long run. But, they nestled in to my cold Grinch like heart, and won me over. Now, I would do anything for them. I would lay down my life for them, and I would go to the ends of the earth to help them. I would do the same to you. I must fix this, somehow. I miss you, and I will never ever forgive myself. Never. I love you Leena, like a daughter. Good bye, my friend. Rest in Peace.

Arthur Neilson

A/N: This concludes this story. Thank you for reading! My very first fanfiction, complete! Review!


End file.
